Phone
by Cards
Summary: Spot, lives in a trailer. His family is trailer trash, from the inbreeding (Aunt married her second cousin, they were drunk ten years ago) to his fatehr and the ugly wife beatings. He has one good thing in life. Rated R for sex and death.


Spot hung up the phone "Love you" he sighed resigned, wondering why she couldn't get to his family barbeque. It wasn't that painful of an experience. Besides his cousin Sid liked her. Sidney wasn't a bad guy, and even though he had been suspected in that murder case he really was nice.

Spot sighed looking out at the small yard behind the trailer. He sighed seeing his father. He wasn't anything like his father. His dad was a fat man with a beer belly the size of his son. Spot was lean and wiry. He'd been running since he could walk. Running from his home, running from his dad, running from his family, running to school, running to his part-time job, running to Blackjack's house to see her. He gulped. His father was bald, shiny head like someone shined it every night, a slight ring of blondish brown hair around his head.

He sighed laying back on his small bed, grinning as he remembered the night his family had been out. Blackjack under him, her small gasps. The feeling of her hips under his hands, her back arching slightly. He grinned remembering the slight awkwardness after. Her lips open slightly in a question and a smile. Sweat lightly dripping on her face. His lips touching her forehead, cracked lips feeling the slight sting of her sweat. The delightful reminder that it wasn't a dream and he wouldn't wake up to have to change his sheets and listen to his father rail about him being disgusting.

He smiled running a hand through his hair a slight smile playing on his lips. Until he remembered the rest of that night. The phone call as he was kissing her his hand wrapped tight in her hair the other hand on her stomach, his slightly tanned skin and rough hand contrasting with the soft white skin of her stomach. Her eyes looking up at him as he pulled away and grinned winking as he felt for the phone on the side table He clicked the on button.

"You there?"

"What the fuck?"

"Don't talk to me like that! The fucking ass hole won't give me any more. He says you need to pick me up."

"What about mom and what's her face" He turned away not wanting Blackjack to hear about his fucked up family.

"Them too. Pick us up."

"I have plans!" He snapped into the phone.

"They changed"

He turned to Blackjack "Sorry" He whispered pulling his pants on.

That night his dad had almost literally tossed him around the trailer yelling and cussing him out. The next day Blackjack didn't ask any questions.

He sighed. His family was trailer trash. His aunt was married to her second cousin. They were drunk when they got married in Vegas. But had never separated. Spot was disgusted by some of them. His father especially. He flaunted the girlfriends he had on the side. Spot looked outside, he was yelling at his mother right now for something regarding the potato salad. He always told her how fat and ugly she was. And that was why he had to have girlfriends.

Spot sat up that was why she couldn't come to the fucking party. Of course she was fucking some guy right now. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed one, her number on his speed dial.

"WHO IS IT?" He yelled into the phone, his neck veins bulging slightly.

"I'm seeing Mush's play! He's like my best friend!" Blackjack shot back.

"YOU'RE FUCKING HIM!" He yelled

"No! HE'S JUST A FRIEND!"

"HE WANTS YOU!" Spot yelled into the phone.

"HE'S GAY SPOT!" She yelled hanging up.

"Sorry" Spot whispered to the phone "I love you"

He knew that she wasn't fucking Mush, but he couldn't help being suspicious. Blackjack was perfect. Really she was. Way better then he deserved and one day she would realize it and leave him. Spot was poor, dumb and jealous. And that was, as he knew the thing that would break the two of them up. She wasn't from the trailer park, or even the middle income of the town. Her family owned a few restaurants and they were wicked well off.

All of her friends hated him, trying to convince him that he wasn't worth her time. Sometimes they had her convinced. Like when he was pulled out of class to ID his dead older brother. Died of an overdose, his parents to shit faced to do it themselves. Right before that had happened the girls had her convinced he was only after her body and money. But when he had sobbed into her arms that night on her bed, she realized how untrue it was.

Blackjack was the only girl that allowed him to be free. He smiled thinking of her again. The perfect curve of her breasts under his hands. Hands rough from work. The feel of her skin under his lips.

"FUCKING BASTARD!" He heard yelled from his father's girl of the week.

"HORNY BITCH!" His father retorted.

"YOU BOTH OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Arguments heard on a regular basis. Spot dodged behind his bed grabbing his cell phone and hiding.

Suddenly he heard silence.

Then a click

He drew his breath in "fuck" he said on the inhale.

"Out!" His mother yelled.

He closed his eyes and gulped.

"You whore!" He heard his father yell.

BANG

Dead silence.

"You monster!" The girl said grabbing her. Another shot.

Spot gulped as a third shot rang out, hearing and seeing his mother die.

He picked up the phone.

Author's notes: For Newsies Challenge thing. Was supposed to be different… But obviously I have no control over my stories.

Disclaimer: Disney owns Spot and Mush. I own the rest.


End file.
